


I'm Right Here

by ThoseSpaceGays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)'s Missing Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseSpaceGays/pseuds/ThoseSpaceGays
Summary: Lance always remembered that scared little Keith hiding behind his teacher. He remembers that bright smile Keith made when he was with him. He remembers how they held hands when walking back home. What he doesn't remember, or even know, was what he did that made Keith's sweet side turn sour





	

**Author's Note:**

> well here is more klance ;u;
> 
> I was also kinda lazy with this so it isn't that long XD

It was that day Lance’s entire life was going to change. It was just a month after 1st grade started. Hunk and Katie, nicknamed Pidge, have known each other since preschool. They got along easily and became friends really quickly. The three of them ended up in the same 1st grade class and they were beyond happy.

Their school days seemed to go pretty normally. They would color or play in the morning, and their teacher, Mrs. Smith,  would teach them things and have them do fun activities until lunch and recess. The afternoon was just like the morning, learning and activities. At 3pm, their teacher would follow the children outside and have them walk home. Most of the kids lived in the neighborhood that was just to the left of the school. Those who lived farther had to be picked up by their parents.

It was the beginning of a September morning. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were sitting next to each other at a table and were working on a coloring sheet Mrs. Smith gave them to work on. Lance looked over at Hunk and Pidge. “Hey guys, what coloring your bunny?”

Hunk didn’t look up from his paper. “I’m making it yellow!” he laughed. “I know bunnies aren’t yellow, but its my favorite color!”

Pidge lifted her paper to show that she was coloring it brown. “I’ve seen bunnies in the park before. Most of them are brown.”

While they were coloring, Mrs. Smith came into the classroom. “Ok everyone! Please put your coloring sheets in your folders. I have a special announcement!”

The children did as she asked they put the sheet in their colorful folder that always stayed on the table. Lance looked over and noticed that there was someone behind Mrs. Smith. All that he could notice about the person that he was about the same age as them, seeing their small hands grabbing Mrs. Smith’s black skirt in nervousness 

Once all the students were paying attention, she began to speak. “We have a new student joining our class.” She moved a few steps to reveal a student, a boy, awkwardly looking away with his cheeks glowing a faint pink. “He just moved into the neighborhood next to the school.”

The boy was a about the same height as Lance. He had long black hair that nearly touched the bottom of his neck. His eyes were a dark blue. He was wearing a red T-shirt and black shorts. His knees had a bruise and a colorful bandage on them and he was wearing black sneakers. All he did was say hello and say his name. “H-Hi… My name is Keith…”

Lance couldn’t help but find his nervousness a little cute. He had a feeling the girls would be charmed by his nervous personality when they got older. Lance wanted to become friends with Keith. Since it was his first day here, he wanted to try and help him get used the school. Lance raised his hand and Mrs. Smith called on him. “Can Keith sit here with us?” 

It only made sense. Hunk and Pidge were the only other kids at his table, while the other tables had four or five students. Mrs. Smith nodded and pulled out a chair at the table next to Lance. Keith didn’t make eye contact as he sat down at the chair.

“I’m Lance.” he said, then he pointed to Hunk and Pidge. “This is Hunk and Katie. We call Katie Pidge all the time so you just call her that.” 

Keith looked up at them and had a questioning look on his face. “Why are you being so nice to me? Most people think I’m weird because I’m shy” 

Lance was confused. “You seem nice! You may be shy, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be your friends! I want to get to know you.”

The black-haired boy only replied by looking down and smiling, but Lance knew without a doubt that Keith was excited to have new friends.

\------------

A little over a month has passed. Keith has gotten along with Lance, Pidge, and Hunk really well. Their teacher were now having the students getting their things so that they could go home for the day. Lance had a blue jacket on, while Pidge and Hunk’s had a green and yellow jacket. They were sitting at their table with their backpacks, waiting for Keith to finish putting his things away and come sit with them.

“I can’t wait for you guys to sleep over to my house!” Lance cheered. “Too bad you all can’t come over right away.”

Hunk nodded. “Yeah. How come Keith is coming how with you?”

“Both of his parents have to work this afternoon, so they had him bring his clothes to school so he can come straight over to my house.”

After a few moments, Keith came over to the table and sat down with a bright smile. “Hey guys!”

Lance gazed at Keith for a long time. There was something about Keith’s smile that made him smile with him. He could hardly remember that scared, nervous boy that had walked into this classroom over a month ago. Keith was their friend, his best friend.

Mrs. Smith called the students over to line up to take them outside. The students got up right away and followed their teacher outside to the school’s front door. She waved goodbye to the children who lived in the neighborhood and lead the pickup students over to the line of cars in the parking lot. 

Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge walked together through the neighborhood. Once they got to Hunk and Pidge’s street, Keith and Lance set off to Lance’s house by themselves. The two boys were silent as they slowly made their way to Lance’s house. Lance wanted to talk to Keith, but when they were alone they just grew awkward and silent. Keith had spoken, but the words kept repeating in Lance’s ears.

“Hey Lance,” Keith muttered. “Sometimes I see guys holding hands… Wanna try it?”

Lance quickly looked at him. He had to admit, he wanted to know what it felt like to hold someone’s hand that wasn’t his Ma or Pa’s or his older siblings. Hesitating, Lance reached for Keith’s hand and clasped his hand quickly. The two boys looked away awkwardly, faces red, but they didn’t let go, instead they tightened their grip so that they didn’t slip free.

As the boys walked in silence, hands clasped together, Lance realized how happy he was to be friends with Keith. He was very smart and the two boys would always compete in games like tag or kickball. Once you got to know that shy, nervous boy, you could really see how he really is. Competitive and joyful.

\------------

The bound between Lance and Keith only grew stronger when they got older. By 4th grade, Keith and Lance would always hold hands when walking home, sometimes even hold hands in front of the kids at school. No one ever seemed to question it, which made sense. They have known each other since 1st grade, so they just assumed they had a very strong bound.

The years of 4th and 5th grade were great for them. The four kids who have been friends since 1st grade and before were even friends with their family members. They would always get excited when Lance, Keith, Pidge, or Hunk brought their usual group of friends over to their houses.

At Pidge’s house, they would often see her older brother, Matt. He would always tease Pidge by saying she would have all the men all over her when they got older because all of her best friends were boys. They would always play with Matt in their backyard. Hunk’s mom always bakes delicious desserts when they went over. Lance’s Mamá would always bring out some old things from the attic to show Lance and his friends. They never went to Keith’s house a lot, but when they did, his parents would sometimes take them to places like the park and play with them.

\------------

Things started to change once 7th grade came. They had moved to the middle school building across the street from their elementary school. The four young teens were still great friends. Their friendships was not the problem, It was him.

Lance started feeling light-headed and sick after school. It was like any day after school. He, Keith, Pidge and Hunk would walk home together and when they had to separate from them, Lance and Keith would start to hold hands. But something was different. As Keith grabbed his hand when Pidge and Hunk disappeared, Lance would start to feel really sick. His legs would shake, his stomach would feel like it was turning into a knot, and he would feel like passing out.

Keith looked up him. “Lance! Are you ok?”

Lance looked down. “I-I don’t know…”

“Told you not to eat all those veggie burgers for lunch. Anyway, I’ll walk you home. You look like you're going to faint.”

Keith did that exactly. He helped him to his room and settled him in his bed. Keith kept telling Lance to stay in bed and rest. Once Keith left to go home, he only felt more and more sick.

\------------

Once the last few months of 8th grade came, Lance and Keith acted more like rivals. It started around the time where rumors were going around about Lance and a girl named Lucy were dating, people seeing Lance ask her out on a date. It was true, they were dating, but Lance wasn’t sure dating someone at this time was right. 

When Lance was talking to Lucy in the hallway, Keith passed him and made a rude comment. “Wow, wanna be popular so bad you’d date someone…”

Lance glared at him, then looked at Lucy. “Wonder what’s up with him.” 

\------------

High school for Lance a living hell. He was still best friends with Pidge and Hunk and he had others friends, but it was Keith. Every time he got a girlfriend, he would act like Lance and the girl were his enemies. Because of this, Lance and Keith did not talk a lot, only exchanging rude comments when they pass each other in the hallways.

Lance never knew why Keith was acted like this. He has known him since 1st grade and he has never seen a bad bone in his body. Lance always asks himself what happened to that sweet little boy who was hiding behind his teacher, grabbing onto her skirt because he was too scared to show himself? What happened to that bright smile he saw everyday? What happened to them grabbing their hands so hard that nothing could separate them? What happened to the greatest friend Lance could ever ask for…?

\------------

**Group chat texts**

**LanceMcFallen** **: Hey have you guys seen Keith at all at school? I haven’t seen him at school in a couple of weeks** ****

**HunkMan** **: No. I haven’t seen him in my math class at all**

 **PidgeThePidgey** **: Why are you even worried about Keith anyway? I thought you hated him**

 **LanceMcFallen** **: We may never talk, but I’m still worried.**

 **HunkMan** **: awwwwww, how cute!**

 **PidgeThePidgey** **: You two would be adorable**

 **LanceMcFallen** **: SHUT UP PLZ**

\------------ 

Second year of high school. Homecoming was tonight. Lance and Hunk walking into the school’s parking lot with Pidge. Lance and Hunk were wearing black tuxedos while Pidge was wearing a white dress. Even though Lance had his friends with him, his still felt lonely. When his older siblings told him what homecoming was when he was younger, he dreamed of him and all of his friends going together. It wasn’t what he dreams, for one friend, one boy he wanted here the most, was not with them.

As they walked into the gym, where the party was taking place, loud music was blasting from the speakers. The dance floor was flooded with high school students. Lance smelt booze. The three teens walks around for a bit. The three decided to separate to greet friends and meet up later. Lance kept squeezing between people, trying to find the one person he wanted to see. He needed to see Keith. He kept looking at people’s hair, trying to recognize Keith fuzzy black mullet. _I need to seem him..._ Lance thought to himself. _I need to see him! I need to!_

As he walked around the area, he bumped into someone a little shorter then him. “Watch wh-” Lance couldn’t finish his sentence when he realized who it was. It was Keith. He was wearing a black tuxedo and he was looking away, his cheeks a faint pink, and looking down at the floor. Lance was standing right in front of the one human he loved more then anything in the world. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and buried his face into his shoulder. Keith was silent for a moment, then slowly wrapped his hands around Lance and placed them on his back. Lance hardly even payed attention to the students who were watching and giving confused looks.

“Keith…” Lance muttered, eyes watering up. “What did I do to make you hate me…?”

He rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. “I’ve never hated you.”

Many tears were rolling down Lance cheeks. He stopped the hug and glared into Keith’s dark blue eyes. “Then why do you always treat me like I mean nothing to you?! What did I ever do to deserve this?!”

Keith looked away. “I’ll tell you…” He looked at the lingering students, who were watching them. “But not here.” He grabbed Lance’s wrist and began pulling him toward the entrance of the gym.

“H-Hey!” Lance groaned. “Ok… fine…”

Lance followed Keith out of the gym. He looked around for a moment and guided him to the back of the school. Lance looked around the back of the school. It was completely silent as the bright moon shined a faint light over the area around him.

“Now that were alone, explain to me what exactly I did to you.” Lance sighed.

Keith looked at his feet. “It was those dumb girls.”

Lance was confused. “What dumb girls.” 

“Your stupid girlfriends!” Keith was mad. “I thought I would be the only one you’d need… the only hand to hold… the only eyes you’d stare into. We did all those things, and when I saw you with them… I got pissed.”

Looking at Keith, Lance sighed and smirked. “So you were jealous?”

“I was... I wanted you all to myself. I was upset with myself because I thought I wasn’t good enough for you. So I only ended up treating you like how I thought of myself. Garbage… That’s all I was to anyone. Some piece of garbage someone would use and then throw away once they were done with them. It all changed once you came…” Keith stared into Lance’s eyes, with his own watering up. “You stepped up to become friend. You treated me like I was gold. You never left me behind. When I was sad or alone, you were there to hold my hand… I wanted that nice and silly boy all to myself…”

Lance cupped his hands on Keith’s bright red cheeks. “Keith. You are worth more then gold. I wanted to be your friend since the moment I saw you. Keith, I was so scared when you skipped school! I thought something happened to you! I was so worried that I couldn’t sleep!” Lance eyes were watering up and tears started to fall down his cheeks

Keith started crying as he gazed into Lance’s eyes.  “Don’t worry… I’m right here… and I promise I will never leave you like that ever again…”

The two boys stood in silence until Keith grabbed Lance’s collar and brought him to his face. The small space between their faces was unbearable, but it all happened.

Keith’s lips were locked onto Lance’s. They kept pushing themselves closer the longer the kiss continued. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck while Lance had his arms gripped around Keith’s back. Lance felt Keith’s cold fingertips rubbing against his skins and he loved it.

Lance’s mind was dim as the two boys pulled themselves closer and closer to each other. Their kisses soon grew rougher. Lance opened his mouth larger and allowed Keith to wrap his tongue around his. Lance, lips still locked, started pushing Keith back until his back was against the wall of the school. Lance let out a dirty smirk as he lowered his head toward Keith’s neck. He started kissing it, making Keith let out a moan.

As the two boys continued to lock lips, lance brought Keith closer to him. As Lance pulled him, Keith tripped on a large rock and they both ended up falling on the ground. Lance fell on the ground and Keith landed on Lance’s chest. Keith stared down at Lance and he gave him a smirk. “What are you doing all the way up there, pretty boy?”

Keith’s usual self was swept away and replaced with lust. “Pretty boy? That’s new.” Keith lowered his body down next to Lance and placed his head on his chest. Lance lifted his arm and wrapped it around Keith’s warm body. Keith being here next to him was the only miracle he could ask for.   
  
“Hey… Keith...” Lance whispered

“What is it?”

“I think the reason I felt sick that one time in 7th grade walking home was because I was madly in love with you.”

\------------

**Group chat texts** **  
**

**PidgeThePidgey: Hey guys have you heard the rumors going around?**

**MulletMan: What Rumors**

**Hunkman: Ooooohh. Those rumors**

**\---PidgeThePidgey sent a photo---**

**\---PidgeThePidgey sent a photo---** ****  


**PidgeThePidey: some guy from school says he got photos of Keith and Lance kissing and cuddling behind the school on homecoming night.**

**MulletMan: WAIT WTF**

**HunkMan: awwwww!**

**LanceMcFallen: HOLY SHIT WHO TOOK THESE**

**MulletMan: LANCE SHUT UPPP** ****  
****  
**PidgeThePidgey: wait are they real?** ****  
**  
** **LanceMcFallen: Come on Keith you enjoyed it just as much as I did**

 **HunkMan: Im assuming they are Pidge** **  
**


End file.
